OC's for story Just a quick flight!
by I-really-hope-not
Summary: I need OC's to be added later on in my first story, Just a quick flight! Please submit some. Form and details inside. *CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fan-fic veiwers and authors! I am I-really-hope-not and I am hoping for some ocs to add later to my new story Just a quick flight! I need some kit, apprentice and warrior names. Here is the OC submission form.**

 **Name:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**

 **I will be needing five of each category for each clan.**

 **As it stands now,**

 **ThunderClan: 0**

 **WindClan: 0**

 **RiverClan: 0**

 **ShadowClan: 0**

 **Please submit, and I look forward to hearing from you. Because I do not wish to break the rules for this, I will add a little story to the end.**

Aspenpaw always hated Juniperpaw. He hated everything about her, her fur, her eyes, her claws. He hated how _perfect_ she was. He hated how he hated her, and then hated how he loved her.

Juniperpaw always loved Aspenpaw. She loved everything about him, his fur, his eyes, his claws. She loved how _perfect_ he was. She loved how she loved him, and then loved how she hated him.

They were just two apprentices, hating and loving. That's just how it was.


	2. Chapter 2: Update

**Hey everyone! I-really-hope-not here with updated OC submissions!(I accidentally posted this on my actual story page (whoops)but here it is, on the thing it's supposed to be on.)I would like to say a special thank-you to** ** _Animal4Life, Redtail1192, Rainstorm of ShadowClan, StripedHatter, WolfStorm of ShadowClan, 1-Red-1, Etherose, Tawnypelt37, and Pikawarriorcat!_** **Here is the list of OCs that I have currently, RiverClan is full and ThunderClan only needs 1 more, no apprentices please, but Shadow and WindClan are still fair game! Please submit OC's and here is the form;**

 **Name:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**

 **Cats currently in the clans.**

 **As it stands now,**

 **ThunderClan**

 _Warriors:_

{Empty}

 _Apprentices:_

Amberpaw

Darkpaw

 _Kits:_

Quietkit

 **RiverClan**

 _Warriors:_

Moondapple

Flamefeather

 _Apprentices:_

Loudpaw

 _Kits:_

Leopardkit

Cheetahkit

 **WindClan**

 _Warriors:_

 _{Empty}_

 _Apprentices:_

Flypaw

 _Kits:_

 _{Empty}_

 **ShadowClan**

 _Warriors:_

Wolfstorm

Rosewing

 _Apprentices:_

 _{Empty}_

 _Kits:_

 _{Empty}_

 **And because I don't want to break the rules, here's a little story,**

Aspenpaw and Juniperpaw. Hatred and love. Yin and Yang. But life never was black and white was it? Always a little gray in the middle, and. Right. In. The. Middle. Was-

 **(I accidentally posted this on my actual story page (whoops)but here it is, on the thing it's supposed to be on.)**


	3. Chapter 3: The final stuff

**Okay, thank you so much everyone who submitted OCs! They will be appearing in chapters 4-5 in my fanfic, Just a quick flight. Some will be appearing later on in the story because I cannot find a plausible way of fitting them into the story. If I didn't accept all your OC's, sorry, I wanted it make it so that everyone had a chance to get an OC in, but here's everything now. I also made a couple of exceptions for ThunderClan and WindClan because those clans are where most of the story will happen. Please PM me if you have any questions! Now, for the final list:**

 **ThunderClan**

 _Warriors:_

Rosetail- Brown she-cat with a cream underbelly and a ginger tail.

Cloudfur- Thick furred white tom. Green eyes.

 _Apprentices:_

Amberpaw- Red furred she-cat with amber eyes.

Darkpaw- Fluffy golden she-cat with a white-tipped feathery tail, golden eyes.

Sweetpaw- Black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

 _Kits:_

Quietkit- Pale grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 **WindClan**

 _Warriors:_

Featherwish- Silver she-cat with green eyes.

Crimsonfall- Dark red tom with a black muzzle, paws, and tail.

 _Apprentices:_

Flypaw- Lithe white and tan tabby she-cat pale blue eyes.

Quickpaw- Grey tom streaked with white.

Flashpaw- Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

 _Kits:_

Icekit- Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

 **RiverClan**

 _Warriors:_

Moondapple- Black-spotted silver tom with a feathery tail and blue eyes.

Flamefeather- Bright ginger she-cat with a fluffy red-streaked tail.

 _Apprentices:_

Loudpaw- Broad-shouldered silver tabby with yellow eyes. Thick pelt.

 _Kits:_

Leopardkit- Sleek furred golden tabby she-cat with darker spots and amber eyes.

Cheetahkit- Lithe and long-bodied yellow she-cat with black spots and brown eyes.

 **ShadowClan**

 _Warriors:_

Wolfstorm- Tall black tom with a brown and white paw and shiny dark green eyes.

Rosewing- Dusky dark brown she-cat with pale green eyes.

 _Apprentices:_

Inkpaw- Fluffy black tom with pale grey spots and green eyes.

Rowanpaw- Reddish brown tom with green eyes. Dark grey-brown tom with lighter brown underparts and paws and black spots under brown eyes.

Cypresspaw- Dark grey-brown tom with lighter brown underparts and paws and black spots under brown eyes.

 **Now, the story!**

The clan. They were in the middle. They loved each other, hated each other, just like Aspenpaw and Juniperpaw. Of course, some preferred to hate, and some preferred to love. Still, others were attracted to him, more so her, and they were content, spinning around each other like the fools they were. Until hate died in jelousy, and love died with him. Oh, she was still alive, but the love inside had twisted, crumbled and was reborn as hate. So the cycle continued, but the was no more love.


End file.
